ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Gods
Greek and Roman * Zeus: King of the Greek Gods. * Poseidon: God of the sea. * Hades: The misunderstood god of the underworld. He deprived Herc of his immortality. * Hera: Queen of the Greek Gods. * Ares: God of war. * Athena: Goddess of wisdom. * Hephaestus: God of blacksmiths. * Hermes: Messenger god. * Demeter: Goddess of cereal grains. * Dionysus: God of wine. * Aphrodite: Goddess of love * Apollo: God of the sun. * Artemis: Goddess of the moon. * Eros: God of love and Aphrodite's brother. * Pan: God of shepherds. * Harmonia: Goddess of harmony. * Hebe: Goddess of youth. * Nike: Goddess of victory. * Persephone: Goddess of spring and queen of Hades's underworld. * Asclepius: God of medicine. * Hecate: Goddess of witchcraft. * Bia: God of might. * Eris: Goddess of chaos. * Deimos: God of terror. * Phobos: God of fear. * Kratos: God of force. * Alecto, Megaera, and Tisiphone: Goddesses of revenge. * Vesta: Goddess of the hearth. * Thanatos: God of death. * Rhode: Goddess of the sea. * Nyx: Goddess of night. * Enyo: Ares's daughter. * Atropos, Clotho, and Lachesis: Goddesses of fate. * Gaia: Goddess of the earth. * Iris: Goddess of the rainbow. * Eos: Goddess of the dawn. * Hercules: Son of Zeus. * Chronus: God of time, agriculture, and evil. * Terminus: God of borders. * Janus: God of the past, present, and future. * Sylvanus: God of the wilderness. Norse * Odin: All-Father of the Norse Gods and their king. * Thor: God of thunder. * Loki: God of evil and mischief. * Heimdall: Sentry of Asgard. * Baldr: God of light. * Hodur: God of the blind. * Hermod: Messenger god. * Frey: God of crops and Freyja's brother. * Freya: Goddess of love and beauty and Frey's sister. * Forseti: God of justice. * Bragi: God of poets. * Hel: Goddess of the underworld and Loki's friend. * Sif: Valkyrie and goddess of thunder, Thor's sister-in-law. * Frigga: All-Mother of the Norse Gods and their queen. * Tyr: God of war. * Njord: God of the sea, winds and storms. * Mimir: God of knowledge and wisdom. * Urd, Skuld, and Verandi: Goddesses of destiny. * Volla: Goddess of prophecy. * Vidar: One of Odin's last children. * Ratatoskr: The squirrel of Yggdrasil. Egyptian * Ra: Pharaoh of the Egyptian Gods. * Khepri: God of scarabs and sunrise. * Osiris: God of rebirth. * Anubis: God of the dead. * Isis: Osiris's wife. * Horus: God of light. * Set: God of evil and darkness. * Bast: Cat goddess. * Bes: Dwarf god. * Sobek: Crocodile god of the Nile. * Nephthys: Set's former wife. * Hathor: Goddess of love. * Sekhmet: Goddess of war. * Thoth: God of wisdom. * Serqet: Goddess of medicine. * Nepri: God of crops. * Hapi: God of water. * Taweret: Guardian of pregnancy. * Khonsu: God of the moon. * Medjed: God popular in foreign nations like Japan. * Kebechet: Protective goddess. * Anhur: God of war. * Pakhet: Goddess of the hunt. * Ha: God of the deserts west of Egypt. * Heh: God of infinity. * Nu: Goddess holding the Solar Boat. * Dua: God of the toilet. * Min: God of fertility. * Shai: God of luck and fortune. * Ptah: God of craftsman. Chinese * Pan-Ku: Creator God. * Shennong: Predecessor to Yu Huang. * Nu Wa: Snake-tailed goddess. * Yu Huang: God of heaven. * Sun Wukong: Monkey King. * Hou Tou: Goddess of the earth. * Guan Yu: God of war. * Tian Mu: Goddess of lightning and Lei Gong's sister. * Lei Gong: God of thunder and Tian Mu's brother. * Shou Hsing: God of health and longevity. * Xi Wangmu: Goddess of immortality. * Kui Xing: God of exams and paperwork. * Zhu Rong: God of fire. * Nezha: God of mischief. * Yen-Lo Wang: God of death. * Zao Shen: Kitchen God. * Choy Sun Yeh: God of prosperity. * Chang'e: Goddess of the moon. * Eight Immortals: Defend China. Japanese * Izanagi: God of the sky. * Izanami: Goddess of the earth. * Amaterasu: Goddess of the sun. * Tsukuyomi: God of the moon. * Susanoo: God of the sea and storm. * Bishamon: God of war and fortune. * Hotei: God of joy and laughter. * Ebisu: God of fishers. * Daikokuten: God of wealth, commerce, and trade. * Banzaiten: Goddess of knowledge, art, and beauty. * Fukurokuju: God of happiness. * Jurōjin: God of long life. * Inari: God of rice. * Kaminari: Goddess of lightning and Raijin's sister. * Raijin: God of lightning and thunder and Kaminari's brother. * Fujin: God of the wind. * Kagutsuchi: God of fire. * Ame-No-Mi-Kumari: Goddess of water. * Amatsu-Mikaboshi: God of evil and chaos. * Kuzenbo: The kappa king. Celtic * The Dagda: God of magic, wisdom, and heaven. * Balor: Evil-eyed god. * Angus: God of youth. * Anpao: God of death. * Cerridwen: Goddess of witchcraft. * Cernunnos: God of the hunt, harvest and fertility. * Gwynn: God of springtime. * Danu: Goddess of the earth. * Leir: God of lightning and the spear. * Fuamnach: Goddess of marriage. * Bodb Derg: God of war. * Lugh: God of heroes and the sun. * Nuada: God of warriors. * Morrigan: Goddess of war and death. * Arawn: God of the dead and the underworld. * Badb: Goddess of war. * Brigit: Goddess of wisdom. * Boann: Goddess of rivers. * Taranis: God of the elements. * Artio: Goddess of bears. * Epona: Goddess of horses. * Cairbre: God of speed and bards. * Carman: Goddess of foreigners and dark magic. * Dub: God of blackness. * Dother: God of evil. * Dian: God of violence. Hindu * Brahman: Creator of India. * Vishnu: Preserver of India. * Shiva: Destroyer of India. * Kali-Ma: Goddess of death and destruction. * Ganesha: Elephant-headed god of wisdom. * Ratli: Goddess of night and love. * Yama: God of death. * Indra: God of thunder. * Agni: God of fire. * Parvati: Goddess of beauty. * Lakshmi: Goddess of wealth. * Maya: Goddess of illusions. * Kartikeya: God of war. Persian * Ahura Mazda: God of creation. * Mithras: God of light and justice. * Ahriman: God of evil. * Ametertat: Goddess of vegetation. * Atar: God of fire. * Asha: God of fire. * Armaiti: Goddess of the earth. * Kshathra Vairya: God of metal. * Vohu Manah: God of animals and the wilderness. * Haurvatat: Goddess of water. * Zurvan: God of time. Native American * Gitche Manitou: Chief of the Native American gods. * Hotamintanio: God of war. * Haokah: God of thunder. * Malsumis: God of evil. * Calumet: God of the Hobowaken. * Nokomis: Goddess of the earth. * Nanabozho: God of mischief who resembles a coyote. * Iktomi: God of tricksters. * Owayodata: God of the hunt. * Tawa: God of the sun. * Tomazooma: God of kinship and storytelling. * Dzeharlons: Goddess of frogs and volcanoes. * Kaiti: God of bears. * Azeban: God of raccoons. * Jiibayaabooz: God of rabbits. Inuit * Hodiak: King of the Inuit gods. * Narya: Goddess of nature and animals. * Nanuq: God of polar bears. * Negafok: God of cold weather. * Kadlu: Goddess of lightning. * Nelvanna: Goddess of the northern lights. * Turoq: God of change. * Sedna: Goddess of the sea and death. * Tekkeitsertok: God of caribou and the hunt. * Aipalovik Agloolik: God of evil. Aztec * Quetzalcoatl: Emperor of the Aztec gods. * Tezcatlipoca: God of evil. * Huitzilopochtli: God of war. * Tlaloc: God of storms. * Coatlicue: Goddess of the earth. * Xipe Totec: God of agriculture and sacrifice. * Ozomatli: God of music and dancing. * Xochipilli: Xochiquetzal's brother. * Xochiquetzal: Goddess of flowers. * Michtlantecuhtli: God of the dead. * Xolotl: God of fire. * Tonatiuh: God of the sun. * Huehuecoyotl: God of mischief and fertility. Mayan * Itzamna: God of the sun. * Hunab Ku: God of the sky. * Ixchel: Goddess of the moon and fertility. * Wayep: God of mischief. * Chaac: God of rain and lightning. * Ah Muzen Cab: God of bees and honey. * Awilix: Sister of Ixchel. * Hun Batz: God of monkeys. * Acat: God of tattoos. * Kukulkan: God of the wind. * Ah Kin Xoc: God of poetry. * Ixcacao: Goddess of chocolate. * Acan: God of wine. * Ek Chuah: God of merchants. * Xbalanque: God of jaguars. * Hunaphu: Xbalanque's twin brother. * Camazotz: God of darkness. * Ah-Puch: God of the dead. * Buluc Chabtan: God of war. * Mam: God of evil. Inca * Inti: God of the sun. * Chasca: Goddess of the dawn and twilight * Catequil: God of thunder and lightning. * Kon: God of the wind and rain. * Pachamama: Goddess of the earth. * Viracocha: God of the sky. * Supay: God of death. * Mama Cocha: Goddess of the sea. * Mama Quilla: Goddess of the moon. * Urcuchillay: God of animals. * Axomamma: Goddess of potatoes. Hawaiian * Kane Milohai: God of light. * Ku: God of war. * Lono: God of agriculture and peace. * Kanaloa: God of the sea. * Papa: Goddess of the earth. * Ragni: God of the sky. * Namaka: Goddess of the sea. * Whiro: God of evil and death. * Pele: Goddess of fire and volcanoes. * Poliahu: Goddess of snow. * B'ngudja: God of sharks. * Ukanipo: Friend of B'ngudja. * Kamohoalii: Friend of B'ngudja. God of steam. * Apukohai: Friend of B'ngudja. * Lakakane: Goddess of the hula. * Kuape: The cannibal dog-man. * Maui: The time-shifter, the shape-shifter demi-god. Aboriginal * Altjira: God of the Dreamtime. * Baiame: Creator god and chieftain of the Aboriginal gods. * Julunggul: Goddess of fertility * Daramulum: God of the sky and weather. * Mamaragan: God of lightning. * Gnowee: Goddess of the sun. * Marmoo: God of evil and Narahdarn's former disguise. * Narahdarn: God of death. * Wambeen: God of darkness. Filipino * Bathala: Leader and Sultan of the Filipino gods. * Apo Laki: God of war and the sun. * Mayari: Goddess of the moon. * Tala: Goddess of the stars. * Amihan: God of the wind. * Anitun: Goddess of wind, lightning, and rain. * Aswang: God of evil. * Detinos: God of darkness and Aswang's father. * Aman Sinaya: Goddess of the sea. * Apo Angin: God of wind. Mongolian * Tengri: Emir of the Mongolian gods. * Ulgen: God of light. * Vaat: Goddess of the earth. * Kuara: God of thunder. * Ay: Goddess of the moon. * Koyash: God of the sun. * Erlik: God of death and evil. * Gesar: God of the sun and son of Koyash. * Kyazaghan: God of war. * Umay: Goddess of fertility. * Kayra: Supreme god of the universe. * Kurmez: God of souls. * Murgen: God of wisdom and son of Kayra. * Kubai: Goddess of the born and children. * Ak Ana: Goddess of creation. * Ay-Ata: God of the moon and Ay's brother. * Gun Ana: Goddess of the sun and Koyash's sister. * Yel Ana: Goddess of the wind. * Yel Ata: God of the winds and Yel Ana's brother. * Berkut: Eaglelike god. * Aisyt: Goddess of beauty. * Su Ana: Goddess of water. * Su Ata: God of water and Su Ana's brother. * Od Ana: Goddess of fire. * Od Ata: God of fire and Od Ana's brother. * Yer Tanry: Vaat's daughter. * Etuhen: Vaat's daughter. * Jaiuk: God of rivers. * Alaz: Father of Od Ana and Od Ata. * Baianai: Goddess of the hunt. * Adaghan: Mountain god. * Akbugha: God of medicine. * Shalyk: Hunting god. * Inehsit: Goddess of childbirth. * Uren: Goddess of the harvest. * Qovaq: God of the sky. * Zarlik: Goddess of judgment. * Zada: Wind god. * Ukulan: Water god. * Izih: God of wild animals. * Chokqu: Goddess of good wishes. * Talai: God of the oceans and the sea. Slavic * Svarog: Tsar of the Russian gods. * Veles: God of the underworld, magic and trickery. * Perun: God of thunder. * Stribog: God of the sky and wind. * Svarozvich: God of fire. * Milda: Goddess of love and freedom. * Saule: Goddess of the sun. * Marzanna: Goddess of witchcraft. * Dazhbog: God of light. * Laima: Goddess of fate and prosperity. * Lada: Goddess of youth and beauty. * Svantovit: God of war and fertility. * Chernobog: God of evil. Lives in Bald Mountain. African * Buluku: God of the sky. * Avlekete: Goddess of the sea. * Ogun: God of war and iron. * Shango: God of lightning and thunder. * Damballah: God of serpents and the dead. * Anansi: God of wisdom and trickery. * Eschu: God of communication and crossroads. * Oshun: Goddess of love. * Ghekre: God of judgment and gorillas. * Lusa: God of the sun. * Mahu: Goddess of the moon. * Legba: God of gateways. * Baron Samedi: God of death and disease. Mesopotamian * Annu: God of the sky. * Ba'al: God of storms and fertility. * Eriskegal: Goddess of the dead. * Inanna: Goddess of love and war. * Dagon: God of wind and air. * Martu: God of drought, oaths, and the steppe. * Nergal: God of death and pestilence. * Ningal: God of metal and smelting. * Saja: Messenger god. * Ninhursag: Goddess of the earth. * Tammuz: God of shepherds and fertility. * Marduk: God of judgment. * Tiamat: Goddess of evil. * Apsu: God of evil. Finnish * Ukko: Chieftain of the Finnish gods. * Äkräs: God of fertility. * Nyyrikki: God of the hunt. * Tapio: God of the forest. * Tuoni: God of the underworld. * Vammatar: Goddess of pain, disease and suffering. * Ilmarinen: God of metal, invention, and the forge. * Ahti: Goddess of the sea and fishing. * Akka: Goddess of the earth. * Ajatar: God of evil. * Lempo: God/goddess of love and wickedness. Korean * Hwanin: King of the Korean Gods. * Munsin: Gate god. * Nulgupjisin: God of the Nulgub. * Cheuksin: God of the hearth. * Eopsin: Goddess of storage and wealth. * Jowangsin: Goddess of fire. * Magu: A great goddess. * Sosamsin: Goddess of the birth of cows and bulls. * Teojusin: Earth goddess. * Ungnyeo: The bear-woman. * Jumong: Founding monarch of Korea. * Sumyeong-Jangja: God of evil. * Yondung Halmoni: Wind goddess revered by farmers and sailors. Arabian * Allah: The supreme god. * Allat, Aluzza, and Manat: Daughters of Allah. * Hubal: God of divination. * Wadd: God of the moon. * Suwa': Deity mentioned by Noah. * Yaghuth: God mentioned in the Quran. * Ya'uq: God mentioned in the Quran. * Nasr: God mentioned in the Quran. * Nuha: Goddess of the sun. Brazilian * Tupa: God of lightning and supreme god. * Sume: God of snakes. * Guaraci: God of the sun. * Jaci: Goddess of the moon. * Ceuci: Goddess of crops. * Akuanduba: God of the flute. * Iara: Goddess of water. * Yeba Belo: Goddess of creation * Jurupari: God of demons. * Anhanga: God of hell. * Yorixiriamori: The singing tree. Hebrew * Yahweh: Creator. * Satan: Destroyer, devil. * Jesus Christ: Son of God. * Saint Michael: Slayer of Satan. * Saint Gabriel: Protected Jesus. Category:Gods Category:Lists